Matchmaker
by Badiyannu
Summary: Hermione's upset about school work and Ron has to help her out because he's better in this subject then she is! But all the while, Harry's secretly playing matchmaker for the two! *CH 4 UP*
1. Requirements

Matchmaker by Badiyannu  
  
ba.n.//Yay! Finally a Harry Poter story from me! About time! I've been meaning to write one forever, but I've been busy with Venom. (Don't kill me, Bri.) It's a Ron+Hermione- they are the MOST AWESOME couple ever! I luv 'em! And I've read numerous stories about them which are just wonderful! I'll have to go review them later! But for now, you can just read and REVIEW mine! Takes place in the Christmas vacation of the 6th year.\\ Badi  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter or its characters. Sadly./b  
  
***  
  
"This is a load of rubbish!"  
  
Hermione Granger came storming into the Gryffindor common room, clutching a scroll of parchment in her hand. Her comment was more aimed at her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Parvaiti Patil and Lavender Brown had also lifted their heads from the chess board to glance at Hermione, but quickly returned to their game.  
  
Harry and Ron were swapping new flavors of Bott's Beans, sitting on the couch in front of the fire. As soon as they heard Hermione, their heads snapped up to see her plop down angrily between them.  
  
Ron frowned, as she had just sat on the chocolate cake flavor- his favorite. But Harry payed no attention to the beans and asked concerningly, "What's happened, Hermione?"  
  
The frizzy-haired girl crossed her arms and grunted, throwing the parchment into the fire. Then she answered in a huffy voice, "The new requirement for getting perfect scores on N.E.W.T.S. is to take an athletic course."  
  
Harry and Ron looked blanky at each other. "What's wrong with that?"  
  
"I'm no good at sports!" Hermione exclaimed, making both boys jump. They said nothing except stare down at her. She mumbled to herself, "...can't bloody believe it... I shouldn't have to take one of those courses..."  
  
Ron grinned devilishly, "Well, it'a about time you worked off some of that flub, 'Mione..." He then poked her in the side of the side of the stomache.  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione cried, pulling away from him. "That is no way to treat a lady!"  
  
Only Harry noticed the slight blush upon her face when Ron had poked her. He chuckled knowingly in his head.  
  
"Ha! You are no lady, Hermione!" Ron argued, playfully.  
  
"What would you know about being a lady?!"  
  
"Plenty!"  
  
"That's because you act like such a pansy..."  
  
***  
  
Harry's stomache growled, almost angrily, at him as he sat down for lunch in the Great Hall. Quicky, he grabbed a muffin and chomped it down like there was no tomorrow.  
  
He actually felt like growling himself; Snape had demanded that he come at 5 tonight, and the rest of the week, to make up all the tests he had failed in Potions. Couln't believe- even on his Christmas holidays, he'd be with Snape. Oh well, it was the price he'd have to pay for wanting to be an Auror.  
  
Before Harry knew it, Hermione's voice was in his ear. He glanced up to see Ron sitting across from him and Hermione on his right.  
  
"Well," she inquired, impatiently, "What should I do about the sports bit?"  
  
"There's only one sport, isn't there? Quidditch?" Harry grunted, annoyed that she had brought this up again.  
  
"Well, no." Hermione paused to think.  
  
Ron, surprised, looked up, interested. "More sports?"  
  
"Yes. I believe there are two new ones to this school."  
  
Harry and Ron both raised their eyebrows.  
  
"One is somewhat appealing to me. It's a muggle sport called tennis. I think my mum and dad have played it a few times--"  
  
"Then why don't you sign up for it?" Ron interrupted.  
  
Hermione glared at him. 'If you would allow me to finish, I could explain."  
  
He shut his mouth, bashfully.  
  
"As I was saying, I would like to choose that one, but I've found out that many Slytherins have signed up for it. I would not like to make a fool of myself in front of those dreadful people."  
  
The boys nodded, understandingly.  
  
"Then," Hermione continued, "there is a game called Beeger where one team takes down another team when they have the ball. Or perhaps attack them with a defensive spell. It's rather add and I am certainly not up for a sport where violence is involved constantly."  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other, both thinking that this "Beeger" sounded like a cool sport...  
  
"And don't the both of you think about even joining that sport!" Hermione yelled, angrily.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione quieted down and twisted her hands in her lap, which she often did when she was nervous or embarassed.  
  
So, I'm going to take a shot at Quidditch," she said, almost inaudibly. But Ron and Harry heard her loud and clear.  
  
"That's the way to go!"  
  
"Great, Hermione!"  
  
Hermione smiled, sheepishly, but then sighed, "I'm going to make a fool of myself there, too. School's back in little less than a week. How am I supposed to learn by then?"  
  
It occured to both of the guys that one of them could teach her. Preferbly Harry because he was better. Ron looked Harry's way to suggest just that but Harry caught him.  
  
"You know, mate," he said, forcing himself to frown although he was surpressing a smile, "Snape's got me booked at five for the rest of the bloody week. I'm out."  
  
Ron stared at him, incredulously. "Snape got you on Christmas hols? Bugger..."  
  
Blushing, Hermione glanced up. "So, Ron, does that mean you'll be teaching me?"  
  
The carrot-top seemed to turn as red as his hair and he replied quietly, "I suppose..."  
  
"Alright, then!" Harry said cheerfully, "You two can meet today on the Quidditch field at five-thirty. Then for the rest of the week as well."  
  
Ron looked at him, suspiciously. "What're you so giddy about?"  
  
"Nothing. Just remembering a joke Dean told me earlier. Catch ya later, alright?" And with that, Harry got up, waved, and left the Great Hall.  
  
"What's that bit about?"  
  
"I dunno, but do ya think he'd mind if I ate his bread?"  
  
***  
  
Later that day, Harry was met up in the library with Ron. He was looking nervous.  
  
"Hey, Ron," Harry said, pulling a book off the shelve, "Where's Hermione?"  
  
At the mention of Hermione's name, Ron groaned, "She went to get ready for our lesson. Look, Harry," he fixed some books, "I dunno about this 'me- teaching-Hermione-thing'. I mean, no offense to her, but she's a bit of a perfectionist. If I mess up, which is prone to happen, she'll be all over me!"  
  
Harry only glanced up, but said nothing. Ron took this as a sign to continue.  
  
"And, you know, me and her aren't the most compatible people. We'll probably fight the whole time."  
  
"Ron, you'll do fine. I doubt she would care if you screwed up. And you guys always make up after a little spat." Harry looked at his watch. "Gotta get to Snape's. You best be going, too."  
  
Ron nodded as he watched Harry walk out of the library.  
  
***  
  
Hermione brushed a strand of curly hair from her face and tapped her foot, impatiently. Where was he? By now, she was freezing cold and getting irritable.  
  
A flash of red caught her eye and she whirled around, calling out, "Ron! Finally!"  
  
Ron's head suddenly snapped up, as if he hadn't noticed her before. Then he stopped dead in his tracks, staring at her.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "What?"  
  
"Your hair..."  
  
"...My hair...?"  
  
"It's... different."  
  
"No, not really, Ron."  
  
"Yes. Yes, it is. You have it in a ponytail."  
  
"...and? I've never worn a ponytail before so now it's such an amazing revelation? Honestly..."  
  
Ron blushed. "I think it looks nice..."  
  
But Hermione didn't seem to hear him as she turned on her heel, grabbed a school broom, and stalked out to the field.  
  
Confused at what he had just said, Ron put his broom under his arm and lifted the chest of Quidditch equipment, following Hermione.  
  
***  
  
a.n.//There. First chapter over. Sorry it's so boring... Anyhoo, please review!\\ Badi  
  
Wanna be on my mailing list? Leave your email address in a review, telling me that you want to join. (Be warned: you will get noticed for updates on ALL my stories.) Thank ya! 


	2. Lesson One

Matchmaker Ch.2  
  
by Badiyannu  
  
a.n//Oh my! I love all my review I recieved for the first chapter of this story! Thank you all SO much! Anyway, I got straight to work on the second chapter and... here it is! Aren't you happy? (You better be- I never update my stories. Even more, this soon.) So, go ahead and read!\\ Badi  
  
***  
  
"Well?"  
  
"'Well', what?"  
  
"...aren't you going to get on your broom?"  
  
"Umm," Hermione muttered, "I...umm...don't know how to ride a...*ahem*...broom." Her cheeks flushed pink.  
  
Ron couldn't believe what he had just heard. He burst out laughing, occasionally glancing up at Hermione who was frowning.  
  
"Do my ears decieve me? Hermione Granger doesn't know how to do something?! Holy Christ- I've waited for this day to come!"  
  
Hermione growled and smacked his head, which was bent over laughing. "Honestly, Ron! Now, are you going to teach me or just stand there like a stupid git?"  
  
Ron simmered down and stood up straight, although he was grinning. "Alright, then. Now, hold out your broom in front of you... Yes, like that. Put your hand there... No, the other one... Good lord, Hermione! You only have two hands!"  
  
This went on for awhile until Hermione got the hang of the position.  
  
"Here," Ron said, moving closer, behind Hermione- who was on the broom, "I'm going to have to ride with you at first- just in case you lose control or something like that."  
  
Tentatively, he straddled the broom behind her and barely grasped her waist, softly, when she jerked forward.  
  
"What," Hermione began, whipping her head around to face him, "the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"Hermione! I'm trying to help you!" Ron exclaimed, looking aghast.  
  
"By helping me, does not mean that physical contact is necessary!"  
  
"Oh, yes it it!" He planted his hands back on her waist, firmly this time, and pulled himself flush against her back.  
  
Hermione gasped but seemed to melt in his hold.  
  
Ron felt the heat rising to his cheeks when he realized what he was doing. He began to pull back.  
  
"I'm sorry. If you--"  
  
"No," Hermone said, sounding faintly like Professor Trelawny, "I want to learn and if this is the way to do it, I will."  
  
Ron smiled, but he was still a lovely shade of red. "Ah- Miss Granger would do anything to learn." He relaxed and squeezed her waist, gently.  
  
"Honestly, Ron..."  
  
***  
  
A green-eyed boy with messy black hair walked into the Gryffindor common room to find a group huddled by the window. He couldn't see what they were looking at so he bounded up the stairs and dumped his books in the boys' domitory. Slowly, he decended the stairs, trying to peer out the window.  
  
"Harry" A voice called out to him. Harry looked down to see Fred Weasley breaking away from the group.  
  
"You've got to see this! Me and George knew it all along!" Fred grinned as Harry quickened his step to the window.  
  
He made his way through the crowd and reached the window. Tiredly, he gazed out of it, trying to figure out what they were looking at. But he saw it soon enough.  
  
"Ron and Hermione?" Harry inquired, turning to Parvaiti Patil, who was brimming with excitement.  
  
"Yes! They're finally together! isn't that great?!" she cried.  
  
"Well," Harry scratched his head, "actually, Ron had to teach her how to play Quidditch for the N.E.W.T.S. It was my idea since I'm with Snape all week..."  
  
A majority of the crowd's faces fell in disappointment and they drudged off to their rooms, but George's lit up as he took Harry by the shoulders.  
  
"Brilliant! Bloodly brilliant, mate! You play matchmaker of the two! Wow, Harry- I hadn't even thought of that!"  
  
Harry froze. "What? I never said..."  
  
"Yes- it's perfect because you are both of their best friends so you can get them together secretly!" Fred had joined in, enthusiastically.  
  
George grinned, "So, you in, Harry? Me an' Fred'll help, of course. We've been trying to get those two together since day one..."  
  
Harry pondered the idea. He wanted his best friends to be together but he was afraid that he'd be left out. Still, he'd seen the signs of interest between the two and he would do anything to make them happy.  
  
"I'm up for it."  
  
***  
  
Ron Weasley was not freezing, like the weather in which he was standing in, but he was rather hot. In the face.  
  
As him and Hermione came to a landing, Ron reluctantly took his hands from her waist. He wished he didn't have to- it felt so warm, so right. Like his hands were meant to be there. Close to her...  
  
"Ron! Are you listening?"  
  
Hermione was indeed close but she was only trying to snap him out of whatever silly thing he was thinking. Although, she did not mind the waist thing. Not at all.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, Hermione- I was just thinking about... what we're having for dinner."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "We have the same thing everyday for dinner. How dense can you be?"  
  
Ron flushed at his mistake but covered quickly. "Well, I mean, since it's the Christmas holidays, you'd think they'd change it once in awhile."  
  
Slowly, Hermione's face softened, "Yes. I suppose it would be nice if they changed meals, instead just for Christmas."  
  
Ron sighed, glad that he didn't look like a fool in front of Hermione...wait- what's wrong with that? He did it all the time; why did it matter now?  
  
"Let's go, Ron. Harry's going to kill us if we don't eat with him," Hermione said, holding his wrist and pulling him towards the castle.  
  
***  
  
"Ooh! Are they holding hands?!" Lavender squealed in delight.  
  
"Nope," Seamus Finnegan said, dejectedly, "Hermione's just dragging him along."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
The small group, huddled around the window consisted of Fred, George, Lavender, Parvaiti, Ginny, Seamus and Dean. They had been disappointed all throught the lessons as nothing had happened between Ron and Hermione.  
  
Suddenly, Harry walked in from the dormitories and all fourteen eyes looked at him..  
  
Harry scoffed, "Still there? you know, they're headed up here and if they find you all not at dinner..."  
  
And fourteen legs scrambled to out of the room and down to the Great Hall.  
  
Harry plopped down on an armchair. "Finally, I get some time alone in the common room..."  
  
"Harry? What was with that lot running down the stairs?"  
  
The tired boy glanced up to see Ron standing next to a wind-blown Hermione.  
  
"Oh, umm, just late for dinner."  
  
"All of them?"  
  
"Err, yeah, they... Hermione? What's wrong?" Harry paused, looking over at Hermione, who had nearly collapsed into an armchair.  
  
"Oh...uh, just a little... tired..." she replied, weakly. She lifted her face slightly to smile at him and Ron.  
  
Harry gasped, "Hermione! You're so pale and... you don't look so good..."  
  
Hermione picked herself up, "Nonesense- I'm fine." She tried to drudge up to the girls' dormitory.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron cried and stepped in front of her, concern flooding his face, "I think you're sick!"  
  
With that, Hermione fainted into Ron's arms.  
  
***  
  
a.n//Haha! I am evil, no? I am sometimes called the cliffhanger queen, but this is not much of a cliffhanger. Oh well, it can still keep you wanting more, right?  
  
Please review! | | v 


	3. Christmas Eve

Matchmaker  
  
Ch.3  
  
by Badiyannu  
  
a.n//Aww, I really love you guys! I've gotten really nice reviews for this story and it makes me happy! Thanks! : )  
  
Another thing, many people compliment me on the originality of this fic. Again, thank you and I just wanted to explain; I've only read a couple of Hm/R fics, and they were all fabulous, but I am trying to make this different and add the elements of comedy and romance which can make any story good. So please continue to laugh at Ron's antics and Harry's attempts to get them together while you "AWW" at Hermione and Ron's moments.  
  
Thank ya'll! (PLEASE REVIEW!)\\ Badi  
  
***  
  
~Dearest Mum and Dad,  
  
I have seemingly come up with a cold from being outside to long. I was taking Quidditch lessons with Ron. Remember the earlier letter where I explained that I had to take up a sport? Well, I have chosen Quidditch and am liking it quite well. Don't worry, Ron and Harry are two wonderful Quidditch players and Ron was doing a great job teaching me. That is, until after our first lesson when I caught sick. I'm sure I will be alright soon. But I have one request: can you please send me Mum's home remedy? That always seems to help me cure from anything.  
  
I will explain more later about the Quidditch sport. I have mentioned it to you before.  
  
Thanks!  
  
Love you lots,  
  
Hermione~  
  
***  
  
"What's that you're writing?" Ron Weasley hovered over Hermione Granger's shoulder, curiously.  
  
"A letter to my parents," Hermione said, nonchalantly.  
  
Ron's eyes went big and there was a tone of disappointment in his voice when he said, "You're not going home, are you?"  
  
"No. Silly, why would I want to go home? I'm just writing to them to send me something."  
  
The carrot-top shook his head, but was relieved. "You stubborn mule- I still don't see why you won't let Madame Pomfrey take you in. She'll fix you up in a second."  
  
"I told you," Hermione said, signing her name with a flourish, "I am going to be cured the same way I always am- with my mother's special remedy for colds- it works miracles... There- done."  
  
Hermione was sitting up in bed, located in the boys' dormitories. Harry and Ron had decided to place her here since they could not get into the girls' and no one stayed up in the dormitories on Christmas holidays. Most people dragged their stuff down to the common room and slept there so they could chat with their friends and be close to the fire. Hermione was more precisely in Ron's bed- he had insisted she take his bed since he felt it was his fault she was sick in the first place.  
  
"...Can I read it?" Ron asked, quietly.  
  
Hermione looked puzzled for a second then shrugged and gave Ron the piece of parchment, "I don't see why not."  
  
He scanned it over slowly and beamed when he got to the part that mentioned him being a "wonderful Quidditch player" and he was "doing a great job" teaching her. He was still beaming when he handed it back to Hermione.  
  
"You- you think I'm a good Quidditch player?"  
  
"Of course," she looked up and smiled warmly, "You really have improved since last year, Ron."  
  
Ron looked almost shocked- Hermione hardly ever complimented him.  
  
"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked, sticking the parchment into an envelope.  
  
"Oh!" Ron was interrupted from his thoughts, "He...he... hmm, I think he said he had to do some research for something or another."  
  
Hermione lit up, "Well, I'm glad! At least *someone's* studying over these holidays!" She eyed Ron, accusingly. He waved his arms, in surrender.  
  
"Hey! I'm not studying because I'm here watching you! You should be grateful."  
  
"Sure," Hermione mumbled, but smiling, nonetheless. Then she looked up at Ron, gently. "You know, you don't *have* to keep watch over me. I'm fine by myself."  
  
Ron shook his head, furiously, "I'm responsible for you coming down with this in the first place. So, I am going to stay here until you get better."  
  
Was that what Harry had told him about having responsibilities? Yes, Harry said he had to watch over Hermione because it was partly his fault. Ron felt like it was his fault anyways. Besides, he really liked it when Hermione had fainted into his arms... Not that he *wanted* to see her faint-- just liked the way he caught her. She was rather petite and he, tall, so it was not hard to hold her. Nope. He wouldn't mind doing it again...  
  
"Ron! Honestly, you keep dozing off on me! Now, could you kindly take this to the Owlery to be delivered?" Hermione insisted, thrusting the letter at him.  
  
He took it in a hurry, trying to hide his blush from her, and dashed out the door, letter in hand.  
  
***  
  
Scattered whispers and low talking were heard throughout the common room. Some girls were giggling in the corner and Fred and George Weasley° burst out into laughter with their friend, Lee Jordan. But all noises stopped as Ron came into the room, walking down the dormitory stairs.  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow and slowed his pace as every eye was fallen on him. "What? What is it?"  
  
George grinned, maliciously, "Finally come down, bro? You've been up there since Hermione came in with the cold. What have you two been up to? Huh?"  
  
Fred snorted and Lavender giggled.  
  
"Wha... Bloody hell, George, nothing! I've just been taking watch over her... Besides... we couldn't have done nothing- she's sick..." Ron had started out angrily but, at the end, the same blush crept into his cheeks.  
  
The whole room burst into laughter and Ron felt his whole body turn red.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way!" he growled, angrily, "She's just MY FRIEND!"  
  
Parvaiti was the first to stop giggling to ask., "Are you sure you don't like her as MORE than a friend?" Then she giggled again.  
  
Furiously, Ron clutched the envelope in his hand then realized what he was doing to Hermione's letter and began to smooth it out.  
  
The room finally stopped laughing and some chuckles were heard here and there. Fred noticed what he was doing and tried to read what it said.  
  
"What's that, Ronnie? A letter from Hermione?"  
  
Ron glared daggers at his brother then said, "No. I am taking this down to the Owlery to mail it for Hermione. That's all."  
  
He ran out the common room door before anyone could say anything else.  
  
***  
  
Man, it's harder than I thought trying to get Ron and Hermione together, Harry thought as he buried his head in the pages of a book.  
  
He was sitting in the library, pretending to study, so if Ron happened to find him... Aw, what the heck- he might as well *actually* study so he could get something out of this. He could be doing something else right now.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
The boy looked up, startled. His eyes landed on a head full of red hair.  
  
"Oh, hey, Ginny."  
  
He scooted over on the couch he was sitting on so Ginny could sit down. She did and sighed.  
  
"I am really tired of everyone trying to get Hermione and my brother together. It's silly."  
  
"...I'm one of those people, Ginny."  
  
"I know- what I mean is, everybody is so intent about it while it really isn't any of their business," she said, wisely.  
  
Harry nodded, "I know what you mean."  
  
"Really, though," Ginny continued, "if two people are meant to be together, they'll interact on their own, without anyone's help."  
  
"I agree," Harry lowered his book and smiled, adoringly, at her, "You know, Ginny, you are a very smart girl. I respect the way you treat other people's feelings. It's remarkably sweet."  
  
Ginny immediately turned crimson, but smiled softly.  
  
"Thank you, Harry," she stated, confidently, "You're not so bad yourself."  
  
Harry beamed and Ginny thought she saw him blush but didn't get to see because he got up and put the book back on the shelf.  
  
"I've got to be going. Eh, nice talking to you, Ginny," he called, walking out the door.  
  
Ginny burst out into a grin and fell back onto the couch, happily.  
  
***  
  
That evening was Christmas Eve and the spirit was in the air. Decorations were hung everywhere and people were in high spirits. Except Hermione- she had only got up once that whole day and that was to go to the hall and eat dinner. In her robe. All she ate was crackers, slices of ham, and some butterbeer (which was only availible on Christmas Eve and Day). Ron had insisted that he escort Hermione back up to the Gryffindor dormitories when she excused herself from dinner early.  
  
"Ron," Hermione scoffed, "I think I can manage myself, thank you."  
  
However, he continued to follow her out of the Great Hall and they started up the stairs. "Believe me, I don't think you can."  
  
"Yes I can-- OOF..."  
  
Hermione had tripped on a step and she reached down to her ankle. "Ouch! I think I sprained it..."  
  
"Hermione! What did I tell you? You can't handle yourself!" Ron said, sounding as if he were in hysterics.   
  
He quickly reached down and scooped her up by putting an arm around her waist. She leaned heavily on him, clutching his robes as if it would make the pain from her ankle go away.  
  
"Damn, Hermione... you're going to rip my already tattered robes..." Ron muttered as he walked cautiously up the stairs, Hermione hanging on to his robes, her head resting on his chest.  
  
"Well, 'Mr. Protective', do you want me to fall again?" Hermione retorted, rolling her eyes.  
  
They reached the Fat Lady's portrait and Ron said the password (JoyexNoel°). The portrait moved and Ron dragged Hermione back up to his bed in which he placed her tenderly in.  
  
"You know, Ron, I'm not going to break..."  
  
"I'm just taking precautions... I'll get Madame Pomfrey right away and she can mend--"  
  
"Madame Pomfrey is on vacation. She left this morning."  
  
"....oh.... Well, I guess we'll just have to wait until she gets back," Ron said, reaching over Hermione to tuck her in on the opposite side. While he was just starting to, he felt Hermione's warm breath tickle his ear and then a squeak emitted from her.  
  
He finished tucking that side in, then sat on the side of the bed. Resting his hands in his lap, Ron looked up at Hermione expectantly, waiting to hear why she had squeaked.  
  
Instead of telling him, Hermione pointed her index finger up and Ron followed the direction with his eyes. Something had been placed over his bunk.  
  
Mistletoe.  
  
The teenagers looked at each other, just staring, not saying anything. Finally, Ron shrugged.  
  
"It's just a little kiss. No big deal," and he began to move towards Hermione who was positively shocked.  
  
"Ron!" she shrieked, "I'm sick!" But she didn't pull away.  
  
He shrugged again, this time his face was inches from Hermione's. "Like I said, just a little kiss. I'm not going to catch anything."   
  
Shocked at how bold he was being, Ron still moved closer until he was an inch away. Slowly, he bent down- since he was so tall- and kissed her gingerly on the lips.  
  
"Umm, guys?"  
  
On the double, Ron and Hermione pulled away from each other and Hermione's head hit the headboard. Ron had almost fallen off the bed but he stood up and faced the intruder, flushed with crimson.  
  
"Oh! Hello, Harry!"  
  
Harry was looking thunderstruck but he kept his composure and his urge to laugh. "Err... bad time to walk in? I guess I shoulda knocked... Sorry."  
  
"Hehe- no problem, Harry!" Hermione (who was also blushing) said, nervously and rubbed her head. "What's that you've got?"  
  
"Oh!" Harry was startled, "This came for you with an owl at dinner but you missed it." He held out a bottle that was wrapped in a letter.   
  
Ron took the bottle and looked at it carefully then handed it to Hermione, who grabbed it with a blush when their hands had brushed. She opened the letter and read it through, speedily. She then glanced at the small bottle and smiled.  
  
"My mum's remedy had finally arrived. I think I'll take it before I go to bed," she explained then peered up at her two friends. "...and I'm about to get changed, so why don't you leave?"  
  
"Right," said Harry and Ron nodded, still very red. They left the room and locked the door.  
  
***  
  
Harry nudged Ron as they walked down the stairs to the common room. "So... how was it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know- you and Hermione's little kiss..."  
  
"Harry, you git! It was nothing!" Ron cried, frustrated.  
  
"Oh, so, what you're saying is that Hermione's not a good kisser?"  
  
"Yes. I mean--no. Well, she *is* a good ki-- Harry!"  
  
Harry laughed as they plopped down on the couch, Ron's ears turning red.  
  
"Look, it was just a little peck. There was mistletoe there and... you know, I didn't want to break the holiday spirit...Yeah--and Hermione hadn't been having a good day...so I though I'd cheer her up a bit..."  
  
Harry was still smirking and he scoffed, "Sure..."  
  
"Really!" Ron exclaimed, burning in the face, "Just whatever you do, don't tell ANYBODY about this! Please, Harry! ESPECIALLY Fred and George..."  
  
"What about those handsome devils, Fred and George?"  
  
Ron and Harry turned to face non other than the devils themselves.  
  
"Yes, what were you telling Harry, Ronnie?" George questioned, evily.  
  
"Nothing," Ron spat.  
  
"Would it happen to be about you and Hermione's snog up in the dormitory?" Fred said, grinning maliciously.  
  
Ron's eyes grew big, "How'd you know?"  
  
The twins laughed and Fred said, "We heard you and Harry talking right before we stepped throught the portrait. Besides... we're the ones who put the mistletoe there."  
  
"WHAT?!" Ron roared, standing up.  
  
George pretended to flick some dirt from under his fingernail, "I do not believe you are deaf, baby brother."  
  
This just made Ron even more furious and his eye began to twitch.  
  
"Now, we know for a FACT that you like Hermione. Don't try to deny it!" Fred cried, gleefully.  
  
"I DO NOT!" Ron was really red now- from anger. "I WOULD'VE KISSED ANY GIRL WHO WAS THERE UNDER THE MISTLETOE!"  
  
Suddenly, a small gasp was heard from atop the stairs. Ron whirled around to see a girl with bushy hair, silent tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
"Hermione..." Ron's voice had lowered greatly to a soft tone and a lump formed in his throat.  
  
***  
  
a.n.//Dun, dun, DUN! Heehee! Another cliffhanger for ya'll! I'm sorry if I'm being too harsh on Hermione- it wasn't supposed to happen that way but I get carried away. (I blame Sour Skittles.)  
  
REVIEW!!! (My reviews must reach 30 or I will not continue.) :-P  
  
\\Badi  
  
Notes:  
  
° Fred and George left in their final year at Hogwarts in the 5th book. I haven't mentioned an explanation of why they are there now. I know that they are 2 years older than Harry and Ron (who are in their 6th year in this story) but they had to come back to complete their 7th year since they blew it off in the 5th book.  
  
° "Joyex Noel" is French for "Merry Christmas". :-P 


	4. Letters

Matchmaker Ch.4  
  
by Badiyannu  
  
a.n.//WOW! I've gotten so many reviews on this story so far and all your comments are really nice! Thank you, my faithful readers! I was going to list everyone's name, but that would be a long list and I have to get started on the chapter! So, this time, I'm only going to list and thank my reviewers who have left a review for every chapter.  
  
TReader- I'm glad you like the story! :)  
  
Sakura02- Thank ya, buddy! You review all mah stories. :-Þ  
  
Bulmapea- You rock, girl!  
  
AjLennac- Thanks for liking my story so much!  
  
Stephanie- Thank you for being so enthusiastic about me continuing! :D  
  
Luv ya'll! 3 If you have any questions about the story, or anything in particular, just leave it in the review! Thankies!\\ Badi  
  
***  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
We are going on a business trip to Paris in a few days so we did not have time to send you your Christmas present. It will be mailed as soon as we get back to England. (We are using your owl you left at home to mail you. It is quite odd the way these things work.)  
  
Hope you continue in persuing your Quidditch lessons with Ron. Even though we only met him once, he seems like a nice boy. Good luck!  
  
HAPPY CHRISTMAS!  
  
Much love from, Dad and Mum  
  
***  
  
To Hermione:  
  
Meet me by the courtyard fountain after lunch. Make sure no one follows. Please don't be mad and decided not to show up.  
  
-Ron  
  
***  
  
Happy Christimas from Bulgaria!  
  
Hello, Hermione! It is I, Viktor. How are you? It is okay here in Bulgaria. I am at home for the holidays. I don't know if you are at home or at school, but my owl will find you alright.  
  
Speaking of the holidays, I am so bored at home. That is why I have decided to--  
  
***  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
The chesnut-haired girl jumped with surprise and stuffed her letters under her pillow before turning to the door to greet her visitor.  
  
"Oh, hello, Pavaiti."  
  
Pavaiti Patil stepped farther in and looked at Hermione, almost sympathetically. She brushed her long, dark hair out of her face and stood next to Hermione's bed. (Hermione had moved out of Ron's bed as soon as possible.)  
  
"Are you alright, Hermione?"  
  
"Of course," Hermione replied, airily, fluffing up her pillow. However, Pavaiti was not convinced.  
  
"I mean, it's Christmas Day and you haven't even gotten out of bed at all. Not even for breakfast... And look- you're still in your nightdress!" she let out a little giggle.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but laugh a little herself; Pavaiti was right- she was acting a little melodramatic. It was really pathetic and she was quite hungry herself.  
  
"Oh, okay. I'll get up to go to lunch," said Hermione, smiling and climbing out of bed, over her gift wrappings. Just then, she remembered Ron's letter and said, "Besides, I have someone to meet."  
  
Pavaiti smiled brightly, "Good for you, Hermione! Oh, and here- I picked you out something to wear."  
  
She threw the clothes, which were consealed behind her back, onto Hermione's bed. Hermione took a look at them. There was a black, pleated, knee-high skirt and a crisp, white, long-sleaved shirt with a maroon, button-up sweater. On the floor, near the outfit, was some maroon tights and a pair of black Hush Puppies. They were all Hermione's things and she guessed that Pavaiti had gone through her drawers. But she wasn't mad.  
  
"These are very nice. Thanks, Pavaiti." Hermione beamed and started getting dressed.  
  
***  
  
'I'm so stupid. I'm so stupid. How could I be so stupid?! Stupid, stupid, STUPID!' Ron though, scolding himself.  
  
"Ron! Quit it- you're hitting yourself again," Harry commented, taking a sip of today's soup. He was already getting full because of all the food they provided on Christmas.  
  
Slowly, Harry glanced over at his other best friend who was sitting a table away with Pavaiti. (The girls and boys had split into two tables since there was so few of them.) Hermione didn't look happy.  
  
"Sorry, Harry," Ron drawled and stared down at his food once more.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat?"  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"But you've been waiting for this feast since the beginning of Christmas hols!"  
  
"...I've got other things to worry about, Harry," Ron grimaced.  
  
Harry smirked as he thought about Ron's little letter he wrote to Hermione. Ron had refused to let him read it, but after he fell asleep, Harry took it off Ron's nightstand and read it. It was pretty nice of Ron to actually want to make up with Hermione for once.  
  
Ron suddenly stood up, glancing at Hermione who looked at him quickly. "Umm, I've got to go to the loo. Meet you later in the common room."  
  
"Bye."  
  
***  
  
"He better show up. It was HIS idea, after all..." Hermione grumbled anxiously to herself. She didn't know why, but her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt rather embarrassed.  
  
'Oh- come off it, Hermione! It's just Ron! You know, one of your best friends? The one with that messy mop of arousing red hair...'  
  
"Hermione."  
  
In a whirl of bushy, brown hair, Hermione spun around, surprised, to face none other than the redhead himself. He had a nervous, lopsided grin on his freckled face and his bright hair was certainly messy- in a good-sort of way.  
  
"H-hello, Ron... So, what do you need me for?" she tried to sound as casual as she could, but her chest felt as if it was going to explode.  
  
"Oh, umm... I-I... well... I wanted to... apologize," Ron stuttered, his face beginning to flush.  
  
"Okay... do you think I am going to forgive you that easily?" Hermione asked incrediously, "Ronald Weasley- you will never get through life if you expect that little work is going to pull off a big job... Or in our case, problem." She gave a little smile.  
  
This seemed to relax Ron because he smiled and took a seat next to Hermione on the water fountain's edge, looking her straight in the eye. "Look, Hermione. I am really, really sorry. I didn't mean it that way... I mean-- well, what did I mean? Bloody hell, I'm confusng myself..."  
  
Hermione giggled but then forced her face to be stern again, "Ron. If you are NOT going to explain what you mean, I might as well leave." She stood up to go.  
  
"No!" Ron cried and grabbed her hand, pulling her back down. She landed with an "oof!" as Ron began talking again.  
  
"Hermione, you are one of my best friends. In the whole world. And I gave you that kiss for that reason. I'd been caught under the mistletoe with plenty of other girls that day, but I never kissed them or even acknowledged it... Doubt they would want to kiss me in the first place..."  
  
Hermione held back a laugh and let Ron continue.  
  
"And, well... I liked your kiss... I really did. Never meant to make you mad either- I just get fed up with Fred and George. You know how they are!"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid I do," Hermione answered with a grin.  
  
"Well, then? Do you forgive me now? I never mean that, 'Mione..." Ron said in a quiet voice.  
  
Hermione smirked, "Really, Ron?"  
  
The redhead grinned and Hermione thought she was going to faint- she loved his smile.  
  
"Honestly."  
  
Then at the same time, they both looked down to see that Ron was still holding Hermione's hand on his knee.  
  
Ron turned instantly redder then he already was- if that was possible- and started to pull away, "Oh... sorry..."  
  
"No." Hermione stated firmly with a smile on her lips, "I want to stay like this for awhile."  
  
***  
  
"AWW!"  
  
"Shh!"  
  
"Heehee... how cute!"  
  
"I told you to hush! They're going to hear!"  
  
"...Sorry."  
  
Lavender giggled once more and recieved a stern look from Seamus who was peering curiously through the bushes with her. And the rest of the "Ron & Hermione Fan Club".  
  
"Wow... Ron sure is sweet..." Parvaiti sighed to herself.  
  
"Our little git? Sweet? Far from it, in fact," George huffed, grinning and Fred poked him in the ribs.  
  
"He learned it from me," Fred boasted and Parvaiti smiled.  
  
"Guys? I think we should stop spying on them. It doesn't feel appropriate," Harry announced, in a low tone.  
  
Ginny nodded and took Harry's arm, at which he blushed madly at. "Harry's right. Let's go back inside before they find us."  
  
"So, are you two an item now, eh?" Dean asked Harry, slyly.  
  
"No! Let's go."  
  
And he stalked off towards the castle with Ginny at his side and the rest of the lot in tow.  
  
***  
  
Ron and Hermione finally rose from their seats by the water fountain and began to walk back to the castle, hand-in-hand. Ron was still extremely red, but so was Hermione so it really didn't make any difference.  
  
Suddenly, Ron caught a flash of red hair that was not his own. "...H-hey... I think I saw Ginny--"  
  
"Hallo there, Herm-ie-o-ninny!"  
  
The couple spun around and stared at the person in front of then. Hermione immediately let go of Ron's hand.  
  
"Viktor?!"  
  
***  
  
a.n//DUN, DUN! Another cliffy for ya'll! Sorry it was so short... Once agian, thanks for all the reviews! I really love you guys!!!333 smooch 333  
  
Review, please. ^_^ 


End file.
